lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Other 48 Days transcript
Episode 7 - Written by: Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof Directed by: Eric Laneuville -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 tail section of the plane crashes into the water near the beach. 1 chaos of people struggling to make it to the beach. Then we see Ana break the surface and take a deep breath. Other survivors are on the beach and in the water. Ana swims for shore. Eko drags a woman out of the ocean. Ana swims out to help. Eko carries a boy, Zack, out of the water. ZACH: Emma -- my sister, my sister. Emma! Emma! goes back in the water to rescue Emma and brings her to the beach. Ana sees her and leaves a man lying on the beach to go to help with Emma. ANA LUCIA: I'll be right back. EKO: She's not breathing. ANA: Watch out. begins CPR. Eko sees the boy watching. EKO: Come with me. drops his teddy bear by his sister while Ana administers chest compressions on Emma. EKO: Zach Don't look. She will be fine. spits up water and regains consciousness. ANA LUCIA: Good, let it out. You okay? EMMA: Where's my mom? ANA LUCIA: I don't know. EMMA: She's meeting us in Los Angeles. YELLING MAN: Help! Help! Anybody see my wife? Pam! ANA LUCIA: We're not there yet. I promise, we're going to get you home soon, okay. of general chaos and yelling on the beach. Act 2 on the beach looking tired. EKO: Excuse me, would you look after the children? There is something I have to do. CINDY: Uh, okay. EKO: Emma Stay with this nice woman. I'll be back in a minute. starts hauling dead bodies out of the ocean. Scene switches to Libby caring for a man with a badly broken leg. DONALD: Ow, my leg, my leg! Is it bad? It's bad, isn't it? LIBBY: No, it's not that bad. I broke my leg skiing up at Stowe in Vermont. I was on this run -- going pretty fast -- I was racing this cute ski patrol guy. I went off this mogul, lost my edge and, bam! twists the guy's leg to try to set the bone. He screams. Ana looks on, shocked. The guy passes out. LIBBY: Snapped my left leg. Now that -- that was bad. ANA LUCIA: You a doctor? LIBBY: A year of med school before I dropped out. I'm a clinical psychologist. You saved that girl's life -- you a doctor? ANA LUCIA: No. GOODWIN: appearing Help! Hey, I need some help! There's somebody in the jungle, come on. He's alive! runs to help. BERNARD: Help! Please help me! Help! Help! is strapped into an airline seat, sitting next to a dead guy. The seats are precariously perched in a tree. GOODWIN: We should climb up there -- I'll hold him steady, you pull him... ANA LUCIA: No, wait. to Bernard What's your name?! BERNARD: Bernard! ANA LUCIA: You're going to be alright, Bernard. I need you to unbuckle your seat belt and grab the branch next to you! BERNARD: to the guy next to him Is he dead? I think he's dead. GOODWIN: We should climb up there. ANA LUCIA: No. Bernard I need you to focus, Bernard! Unbuckle your seatbelt! does so, shakily Now grab the branch next to you! BERNARD: I don't think I can do that. ANA LUCIA: Those seats are going to fall. reaches for the tree. ANA LUCIA: Come on, you can do it. Bernard! seats fall to the ground. We see Bernard clinging to the tree. ANA LUCIA: Alright, hold on tight, okay! I'm coming up to get you! ---- on the beach. LIBBY: Does anybody have any water? trying to start a fire with a hand drill type device. ANA LUCIA: entering You couldn't find any matches? GOODWIN: Dry ones? You can ask around but I couldn't find any. It'll be dark soon, let me get a signal fire started so they can find us. ANA LUCIA: What are you, a boy scout? GOODWIN: Grown up version -- I'm in the Peace Corps. ANA LUCIA: They still have that? GOODWIN: I'm just happy somebody your age actually knows what it is. ANA LUCIA: What's your name? GOODWIN: Goodwin. ANA LUCIA: I'm Ana Lucia. ---- switches to night, around a fire at the beach. Bernard approaches Eko, who's off by himself a little ways. BERNARD: I heard that you were the one who pulled the dead bodies out of the water. EKO: Yes. BERNARD: Were any of them African-American? EKO: No. BERNARD: Oh, it's my wife -- I can't find her. EKO: I will pray for her. BERNARD: Where the hell are the rescue planes? EKO: I will pray for them, too. ---- the beach, everyone is sleeping. We hear strange noises and people awaken. ANA LUCIA: What was that? grabs a stick out of the fire and runs. ANA LUCIA: Libby, watch the kids. GOODWIN: Over here. LIBBY: the kids It's alright. It'll be okay. and Goodwin come upon a bloody Eko and two dead bodies. ANA LUCIA: What happened? shows he has killed them with a big rock. Act 3 2 looks upset. Ana examines the bodies. ANA LUCIA: No wallets, no cell phone, no keys. Nothing. off to himself at the shore, takes off his bloody shirt. ANA: Eko Hey, are you okay? says nothing. NATHAN: entering Look, 3 of the people are missing -- the blond guy, the curly-haired guy, and the German who was helping us with the injured. ANA LUCIA: Did you see anything? NATHAN: No, I didn't. ANA LUCIA: Where did they come from? How many there were? NATHAN: No, I didn't see anything. Who are these people? ANA LUCIA: I don't know. They're out here in the jungle with no shoes, nothing in their pockets, no labels on their clothes. These people were here before us. is fashioning a walking stick/club while Ana speaks. ANA LUCIA: We need to get off the beach. We need to find a safer place. NATHAN: We've got kids and people that are seriously hurt. Where are we going to go? How are we going to move them? And what about the signal fire? How are we going to get rescued if we're off the beach? GOODWIN: Nathan's right. ANA LUCIA: They have satellites -- the black box -- we don't need a fire for them to find us. CINDY: Yes, we do. Before the crash, the pilot said we'd lost communication; we were turning back. We were flying for two hours in the wrong direction. They don't know where to look. ---- 3 trying to open some shellfish. Other people on the beach collecting shellfish. Ana removing the arms of her leather jacket. LIBBY: It's Donald, his leg. The infection is getting worse. He'll be the 4th to go. ANA LUCIA: What are we supposed to do about that? ---- 5 gets buried amongst other graves at the beach. ---- 7 castaways catch a chicken. Eko is off by himself carving something into his club. LIBBY: down next to Eko Would you like some chicken? You haven't said a word in a week. Why aren't you talking? Hey, it wasn't your fault, you know. You were just defending yourself. ---- 12 trying to create a sharp edge on a wooden weapon. GOODWIN: That'll work. ANA LUCIA: Eh, I heard a pig or something out there. Maybe we can have some bacon tomorrow. looks at the kids, and notices Goodwin staring at her What? comes from the jungle to the beach. ANA LUCIA: Where were you? NATHAN: I had to go to the bathroom. ANA LUCIA: We have a system for that. We go in pairs. NATHAN: Yeah, sorry. ---- night on the beach, a roaring fire. Everybody sleeping. The camp is attacked and the kids and some adults are taken. UNKNOWN VOICE: Behind you! Behind you! EMMA: Help us, please! LIBBY: The kids! They took the kids! charges one of the attackers and hits her with a rock. LIBBY: They took Jim! and Eli! Nancy's gone! They're gone! ANA LUCIA: Which way did they go? Which way did they go?!! the "other" she just hit with a rock Wake up! Wake up!! Who are you? Talk to me. Wake up! GOODWIN: She's dead. She's dead. starts going through her clothes. GOODWIN: What are you doing? finds a knife Is that a knife? finds a piece of paper and unfolds it. GOODWIN: What is that? ANA LUCIA: It's a list. LIBBY: A list of what? ANA LUCIA: 9 -- of us. Act 4 the beach. ANA: Eko Nothing? They drag 9 people into the jungle -- the kids -- and there's no sign of them? doesn't speak Now's not a good time to talk? What needs to happen to make you say something?! NATHAN: Hey, calm down, let's figure this out. ANA LUCIA: Calm down? Let's figure this out? Here are the names of every single person they took -- all 9 of them -- what they were wearing -- what they look like -- one of them had a list of us. NATHAN: They could have gotten our names from the people they already took. ANA LUCIA: Nobody knew anybody's names the first night. NATHAN: Maybe they're watching us? ANA LUCIA: You were gone for 2 hours yesterday. NATHAN: What? ANA LUCIA: Where were you? NATHAN: I was going to the bathroom. GOODWIN: Hey, stop! We're all scared. Let's not get paranoid here. We don't know anything. BERNARD: He's right. Why would they try to infiltrate us -- that's crazy. LIBBY: Well, whoever they are they know we are here. We need to leave this beach. ANA: Goodwin You said we needed to keep the signal fire burning. GOODWIN: I think it's time we let it go out. ---- 15 through the woods. They stop at a stream. ANA LUCIA: 5 minutes. BERNARD: We've been walking for 3 days straight, Ana. ANA LUCIA: And you're still here. 5 minutes. NATHAN: You know what? You want to keep walking, go ahead -- fresh water -- rock wall at our backs -- lots of fruit trees -- right here looks pretty good to me. ANA LUCIA: Fine, okay. This'll work. ---- 17 digging out the pit. LIBBY: entering Hey. ANA LUCIA: Hey. LIBBY: Back at the beach -- the night they came back -- you said that Nathan was gone for 2 hours? That he was missing? Creeps me out, Ana. Do you really think it's possible that one of us is one of them? ANA LUCIA: Why do you think I'm digging this hole? ---- 19 and Nathan setting a trap. BERNARD: Are we really going to be able to catch rabbits with this? NATHAN: Oh yeah, give me another stick. BERNARD: Ana, entering Oh, hey, Ana. kicks Nathan in the head and knocks him out. BERNARD: Ana?! carries Nathan to the pit and throws him in. NATHAN: What are you doing? ANA LUCIA: You and I are going to have little talk, Nathan. NATHAN: You, let me out of here right now. You let me out. You let me out! closes the pit cover. ANA LUCIA: He wasn't on the plane. BERNARD: What? ANA LUCIA: We were in the air for 2 hours -- I didn't see him once -- not once. GOODWIN: It's a big plane, Ana, just because you didn't... CINDY: No, I didn't see him either. I'm pretty good with faces, you know, with the passengers, and I did not see him. GOODWIN: You're not all serious. LIBBY: He never talks about himself, Nathan. Every time I ask him anything, he just dodges. BERNARD: No, if he really were one of them why would he still be here? ANA LUCIA: I don't know, but I'm going to find out. NATHAN: in the background Will you let me out, Ana? ANA: Eko You got a problem with this? NATHAN: in the background What are you doing? Let me out. ---- time. Ana opens the cover of the pit. ANA LUCIA: Where are the kids? Where are the kids? Where are you from, Nathan? NATHAN: Canada. ANA LUCIA: What were you doing in Australia? NATHAN: Company retreat. ANA LUCIA: Where are they? NATHAN: What? ANA LUCIA: The rest of your retreat -- where are they? NATHAN: They weren't on the plane. I stayed a couple extra days to sight-see. ANA LUCIA: How come nobody saw you on the plane, Nathan? NATHAN: I was in the lavatory. ANA LUCIA: For 2 hours? NATHAN: I don't remember seeing you on the plane, Ana Lucia. ANA LUCIA: That's because you weren't on it. replaces the cover on the pit. ---- 23 at the pit. ANA LUCIA: Where are the kids, Nathan? Where are the kids? Not talking to me anymore? What's that behind you? Get up! throws a rock I said get up! banana skins are revealed. ANA: the rest of the group Who gave him food? CINDY: What happened? ANA LUCIA: I'm trying to find out what they did to us. Bernard And you're taking care of him? BERNARD: I didn't do anything. And what if you're wrong, Ana? We don't even know if there is a spy. ANA LUCIA: Whose idea was it to stay at the beach where they could pick us off one by one -- his -- Nathan's. LIBBY: Well, they haven't come since you put him in there. ANA LUCIA: Who did it? enters. ANA LUCIA: You? doesn't speak and walks off. ---- drinking at the river. Goodwin joins her. GOODWIN: I'm worried about you, Ana. You've had him down there 4 days. ANA LUCIA: I promised that little girl that I would get her back home to her mom. GOODWIN: Do you have any kids, Ana? ANA LUCIA: No. GOODWIN: We should let him go. We're not savages. ANA LUCIA: If I were a savage I would have cut off his finger already. That's tomorrow. ---- night. Goodwin opens the pit. GOODWIN: Grab the rope. I'll pull you up. pulls Nathan up Ana Lucia's -- I think we all think that she's going to hurt you. Now, you need to get away from here. hands Nathan a package wrapped in leaves There's some fruit in there, now just go. NATHAN: Which way's the beach? GOODWIN: That way, maybe 5 miles. starts to leave and Goodwin breaks his neck. Act 5 24 wakes up on the beach. Goodwin is lying beside her, watching her. GOODWIN: Morning. ANA LUCIA: Morning. CINDY: into camp Ana Lucia, he's gone! ANA LUCIA: What? CINDY: He's gone. Nathan's gone. heads to the pit to take a look. BERNARD: Ana, what are you going to do? ANA LUCIA: They found us, it's time to move. ---- 26 through the jungle. They come to the ocean. ---- 27 find a door. CINDY: What is it? ANA LUCIA: I don't know -- some sort of bunker. LIBBY: Do you think it's theirs? goes toward the door. ANA LUCIA: What are you doing? opens the door. They see the DHARMA Arrow logo. LIBBY: What is this place? GOODWIN: It looks like some sort of storage facility. finds a control panel and turns on the lights. ANA LUCIA: Hey, come over here. find a chest and open it. Something falls out. ANA LUCIA: What was that? Get it. find a bible and some blankets. BERNARD: What else in here? LIBBY: the thing that fell It's a glass eye. BERNARD: a radio Look at this. It's a radio. ---- Bernard tries the radio. BERNARD: Hello? Hello, can anybody hear me? GOODWIN: the radio The hills are blocking it. If we want a signal we need to get to higher ground. I'll do it. ANA LUCIA: I'll go with you. GOODWIN: Nah, you should stay here, Ana -- get this place set up as a shelter. ANA LUCIA: We can all get it set up. We can make it back in a couple of hours, let's go. ---- and Goodwin hiking to higher ground. ANA LUCIA: Why do you think they're doing this? GOODWIN: Why do I think who's doing what? ANA LUCIA: Them. Don't you ever wonder why they attack us? GOODWIN: Maybe they're not attacking us. ANA LUCIA: Yeah, they just drag us into the jungle every now and then -- no real harm done. GOODWIN: Good point. ANA LUCIA: Why do you think they take some of us and not the others? GOODWIN: That first night they took the strongest of us -- our quiet friend -- three other guys. They're all athletic, tough, threats. ANA LUCIA: They didn't take you. GOODWIN: Guess they changed their plan after two of them got killed. Want to take a break? ANA LUCIA: Yeah, that's a good idea. GOODWIN: Can I have the knife? takes out a mango and Ana hands him the knife. He gives Ana a piece of mango. ANA LUCIA: Thank you. Where do you think they got it? I mean, they don't even wear shoes. How'd they get an army knife? GOODWIN: Sorry? ANA LUCIA: The knife -- it's U.S. military. Here reaches for the knife I'll show you. You see the tang stamp? see a U.S. Army stamp This knife's probably 20 years old. You don't see these anymore, yet here it is, on this Island. Weird, huh? Can I ask you something? GOODWIN: Sure, Ana. ANA LUCIA: When you ran out of the jungle the day of the crash -- how did you find Bernard up in the tree? GOODWIN: I heard him shouting from the beach. ANA LUCIA: From the beach? GOODWIN: Why are you asking me about that, Ana? ANA LUCIA: Did he see you out there? Is that why you pretended to be one of us? You ran out of the jungle 10 minutes after the crash, you weren't wet. You were never even in the ocean. Where are they -- your friends? Nathan -- what did you- GOODWIN: If you had cut off his finger and he still told you he was on the plane, I think maybe you would have started to believe you had the wrong guy. ANA LUCIA: Did you kill him? GOODWIN: Nathan was not a good person. That's why he wasn't on the list. ANA LUCIA: What about the kids? Did you kill them, too? GOODWIN: Children are fine. They're better off now. charges Goodwin and they struggle. They fall down a hill and Ana impales him as he jumps on her. Ana heads back to camp. ---- CINDY: Where's Goodwin? ANA LUCIA: We're safe here now. ---- 41 tries the radio again. ANA LUCIA: Why are you wasting your time with that thing? There's no signal. BERNARD: I only turn it on a couple minutes a day. It really doesn't... BOONE: the radio Hello. Hello, anybody out there? Mayday. Mayday. BERNARD: Is there someone there? BOONE: Hello! Hello! CINDY: Who is that? Oh my god! BOONE: Can you hear me? BERNARD: Repeat your transmission, please. BOONE: Hello. We're survivors of the crash of Oceanic flight 815! Please copy! BERNARD: We're the survivors of flight 815. takes the radio. BERNARD: No, wait a minute. What are you doing? ANA LUCIA: It's them. turns the radio off It's them. They're trying to draw us out -- trying to find us. BERNARD: No, he said 815; he said flight 815. ANA LUCIA: They know our flight number because Goodwin knew our flight number. BERNARD: What if there really are other survivors out there? ANA LUCIA: There are no survivors. This is our life now. Get used to it. ---- sitting at the stream crying. Eko sees her. ANA LUCIA: What are you looking at? EKO: Going to be okay. ANA LUCIA: What, you're talking now? EKO: It's been 40 days. ANA LUCIA: You've been waiting 40 days to talk? EKO: You waited 40 days to cry. breaks down. Eko comforts her. Act 6 45 the beach, Cindy sees Jin's body in the surf. CINDY: Libby. and Libby get Jin out of the water. CINDY: Turn him over. LIBBY: Is he alive? Get Ana Lucia, quick! ---- is tied to a tree and blindfolded. Eko removes the blindfold. EKO: Who are you? Where are you from? JIN: something in Korean switches the group talking. BERNARD: He doesn't even speak English. ANA LUCIA: That doesn't mean anything. CINDY: Ana, we found him in the water. ANA LUCIA: He has a broken hand cuff on his wrist. EKO: I'm not sure that he's a threat. breaks free and runs to the beach. ANA LUCIA: He's running! JIN: to the beach Michael, Sawyer! SAWYER: Jin! JIN: Others! Others! Others! a montage of Sawyer, Michael, and Jin being thrown into the pit. Then we see Ana and Eko talking. ANA LUCIA: Hit me. EKO: Hit you? ANA LUCIA: You think they're okay? Let's find out. Hit me. of scenes with Ana in the pit. 46. Scenes of them getting out of pit, going into the bunker. 47. Scenes them walking in the jungle and on the beach. Sawyer in the stretcher. 48 - today. Black screen with the sounds of a storm and Ana asking "where's Cindy?" They hear the whispers. We see Ana shoot Shannon. MICHAEL: What was that?! shots to the shooting. Category:Season 2